darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Phobia
"Oh come on! I'm not going to torture you, what do you think I am? A sick freak? I'm a buisness person my friend, I get the job when it is needed. So I'm just going to kill you now if that isn't a problem." ~ Phobia Phobia '''aka '''The Daughter of Discord, Plague The Third, The Miasma Maiden, The Green Phantom, Lady Toxicity, Mastermind Phobos, System of the Down, Nex, and Code Conquerer '''is said to be a future lead and powerful member of the Odium Organization. And according to what is said by the Prophets, will be one of the most powerful and feared individuals of existence. She is the daughter of Plague and an Unknown Woman (Although some theories simply point to the idea of it being Dremora but it is really not clear). Regardless to who it is, it is said that Phobia would become one of the most feared individuals of future legends and already she seems to be fulfilling that task. Phobia is said to be Plague's daugher and makes no secret of this later on as she is rather proud of this, in fact, when crimes of hers were first being done all throughout several cities, people swore that it was due to the unfortunate return of Plague. This was no accident since after Plague's Death, Phobia obssessed over the loss of her father and tried endlessly afterwards to be like him and continue his legacy. However afterwards, she realized she had an identity of her own and decided to make her own name and claim to be feared throughout the world. Though she does still honor and respect the likings of her father though. She is considered to be a clear Sociopath, and a highly capable one at that. She is currently building up her own large underground gang for her own powers and benefits, and is the secret leader of a highly successful and powerful Drug Administration Company known '''Maulia. Apperance "I am a Plague... Like my Father before me." ~ Phobia At first, before Phobia turned towards a life of violent crime, she looked like what you'd consider to be arguably an average teen girl, although she did bore some resemblences to her parents and such. She had long straight dark brown hair (Albeit that she comed and straightened) had beautiful green eyes, and what would one consider to be an all around good looking healthy body, face, and size. Though after the death and dissaperance of her Family members and the dissapearance of her many friends and supporters, many things changed about her. After her father died, the only true parent that she ever looked up to or look towards for inspiration died, she soon quickly grew depressed and got obssessed over the loss of her father and would then come to a revelation in her head, that she would continue her father's legacy. Thus she cut her hair short and altered her facial features a little and doned on her own Odium Trench Coat and Gas Mask to follow on on her father's footsteps, she would become the new Plague and do all she could in fact not just to carry on her fathers legacy, but with all the training she would take and study skills she would achieve after studying with her father, she would now try to to surpass him as a True Goddess of Fear to be the bane of an entire City and World... Phobia. Phobia Is Everywhere "So you're the one everybody's been so scared about... It's really you then... The Son Of Plague!" ~ Jacob Einstein "W-Wait... You think I'm a..." ~ Phobia After the last few Apocalyptic events happened involving Demons, Monsters, Unnatural Disasters, Giant Monsters, Evil Cults, Criminal Organizations, and Rising Elder Gods and Titans, a lot of damage was done to the entire Planet alone but after 20 years, the NGF (New Galactic Federation) arose due to multiple assists and fundings by many other people to support the city and other worlds to try and fix and modify and improve things that were destroyed in the many horrible disasters that had happened with The Beasts of the Incubus Organization and The Plagues of the Odium. For a time there almost seemed like there was going to be peace, nearly between 2 to 3 decades went without any major crime or global destruction happening to cause harm and destroy a city and world or two to harm any other innocent people or native civilians in this world. Until a Phobia came to scare anyone. A recent amount of attacks have been rising, all discovered to be both connective and rising to be more and more frequent, everybody panicked. The Police and Investigations had little to go on, in fact what they would later find out that all they found was what the killer wanted them to find. The Killer would sometimes leave evidence behind that one or another people committed this crime and because of this many innocent lives were killed or taken by the Police because of Random of False Information being placed there in a Crime Scene. People all over panicked and started to go on riots of the Federation Brutality and it soon errupted over a Civil War, no one could trust eachother, the entire World seemed to be gripped in fear all because of the hands of one malevolant and violent killer. Suddenly, new information and actual proof written evidence and facts came into the media when a photo was finally first shot of the killer several months later, already before it was too later and over hundreds of people were killed because of the False Accusations. It seemed to be identical to one of the World's most feared Serial Killers the Plague. And as everyone, including the Heroes would soon find out, this new Plague wasn't just here to play a show of fun and games. This being... Who would later to kill another victim and write to the media that her name that has been chosen to herself is the name Phobia, that this was only beginning, she was planning a revenge. Not only a revenge, but also a plan to Conquer all who stood in her way. Category:Anarchists Category:The Odium Category:Masked Villains